if they really knew
by skylarthewolf
Summary: The life of shunned gay Tom called obseidangale.Who's heart was broken by a his best friend Goldstorm.who joined the quartz a gang who bullies and hurts obseidangale and the leader is quartztail is the deputy of splashclan.Goldstorm still have feelings for obseidangale.While obseidangale wants to end it n Goldstorm realize his feeling before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Well here i'm lifeless with a cut on my throat made by my own my fellow clan mates crowding my body looking saddend for the gold yellow tom weeping on my kits crying by my body. Funny that the same tom crying on my cold fur was the one who brought me to kill you may ask? well let's start from the beginning.


	2. tragedy at a young age

it all started when i was a kit. My mother mistpelt a beautiful shecat with a long black pelt with glowing yellow eyes and white socks .Had me and my sister stripekit a moon before my dad coalshadow a tom with a jet black pelt, 3 white stripes on his tail and a white stripe on his neck and strange violet eyes died by a bear trap closing on his died instantly. i don't even know if he had any last poor mother was grief stricken when the cat who introduce her to my father brung his dead corpse back to was first time i saw a dead father eyes were closed but i'm sure they're filled with pain and blood pooling from his neck slicking the white fur around his neck and staining it paw was reaching out to mamma as if to say "help me..don't let me die please."

It was also the first time i saw mother flowed from her once braze honey eyes as she pushed her nose into my father's pelt and licked his forehead whispering pharses i couldn't hear clearly all i heard was "Love..dear...please...stars...leave...our...kits. .without and you." Other cats shared tougnes with my father for the last and my sister tried to see our dear mamma but everytime we went near her she would lightly shove us the cat who brought my father's corpse i think her name is cavepath took us into nursery snuggled us next to her mud brown pelt and whispered to us to go to sleep saying that our mother would be in the cave me and my sister fell asleep trusting and hoping she was right.


	3. first friendship

Cavepath was right about my mother coming into the it wasn't untell the next sister raced to our mother she was a living spit of her except for the white middle ring around her stopped right in front of mother and asked "Mama are you okay?Where's daddy?" She didn't answer but looked at me with intensity.I flinched probly because i look so much like dad minus my white walked right up to me and starred and starred before placing a paw on my head and lowing it to the ground made me close my eyes and place my paw in front of i looked up she was too."Hey what was about?"a voice said behind me.

I jumped but then i saw it was brasscloud's kit. He was golden like his mother with brown tabby stripes and a cream underbelly."I-i have no idea." i mom,dad and stripekit i didn't really talk to anyone. "ahh...well My names gold kit by the way." the gold tom said pushing his noses on mine. I blushed and muttered "I'm obsediankit." goldkit smiled "thats a cool want to play catch?" I was taking back. Noone ever asked me to play catch before. I smiled before saying sure. "Then think fast!." goldkit exclaimed throwing a mossball into my face."hey!" i shouted "Should've thought fast." goldkit shouted running away. 'he's so going to get it' i thought as i chased after him.

And thats how goldkit and my friendship did i know i would consider him more than a friend.


	4. death of a mother and banish of a sister

Goldkit and i grew up as close as can told me about how he hope to become the best deputy ever in splashclan. And he would comfort me when ever i grieved over my dead truly was my best friend which was why i wasn't surprise when i fell for him.I remember the day i confessed to him,It was probably the best day of my the worst,I just got back from talking with the elders when i saw a bunch of cats crowded around the nursery it was after i become a apprentice.i walked through the group of cats to see the worst thing in my life.

My...mother eyes were open and they held regret,happiness and mouth crusted with red around the her paws had their claws the blur of tears forming in my eyes.I saw my sister stripepaw crying with a red berry the same color as the stuff around my mother's mouth stuck to her was crying her tail pointing to a patch of dry earth.I craned my head trying to get a better look and i regreted what i saw.


	5. stripepaw banished

It..was...a..suicide said "To whoever been important in my life.I'm truely sorry for this.I just couldn't deal with the death of my beloved everytime i look at obseidianpaw,It reminds me of who i forgive me and please take care of stripepaw and obseideinpaw.I love all of you,And i will be watching you in starclan."

I couldn't believe my mother would do this to me! My tears came so fast i could barely see."Murder!" a white shecat with pink eyes and a pink striped tail yelled.I glare at her was Quartzpaw the daughter of the deputy 's been my enemy since we're kits,I couldn't figure out why. "W-what N-no i didn't do it." Stripepaw stuttered flinched away from Quartzpaw words and everyone qlare.

"You have a deathberry on your claw."Quartzpaw arugued."P-please belive me i didn't do it." Stripepaw pleaded. "Then how did Mistpelt die?" Appletail Stripepaw's mentor asked Blue eyes showing naturalness. "I just found her l-like t-this" Stripepaw whispered looking at her black paws.

"I'm sorry stripepaw.i don't belive you." Appletail mutters "W-What?!" stripepaw's yellow eyes showed even her own mentor believe her "We'll speak to Wavestar about this." Appletail said Red fur walking out of the else except me,goldpaw and my mentor Foxstorm A ginger shecat with Yellow eye and a black underside tail."Stripepaw i just want you to know we'll believe you." Foxstorm assured."J-Just go." my sister muttered "what?" i asked "I said LEAVE!" stripepaw yelled as we walked out i heard soft crying.I wanted to comfort her but goldpaw stopped me "She needs some time to relax." he said wiping a tear from my eye with his brown striped tail.

"Okay" i said.

A few mintues later Wavestar went to the highstone and growled "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at highstone." Me and goldpaw walk beside each other fur touching i blushed.I saw my sister being escorted by cavepath and tear stained eyes looked at our blue furred leader right into his green eyes.


	6. stripepaw

"Stripepaw just mere moments ago you went in to your den and found your mother this correct." Wacestar adressed my brave sister. "Yes Wavestar this correct." Stripepaw calmy replied looking straight at the Blue tom. "It seems that your mother died by a deathberry judging by the red stains around her mouth." Wavestar counterd just as calm. "Yes Wavestar it seems that way." Unshed tears appeared in corner of my sister's eyes but she blinked them back. "And it appears that you have a deathberry on your claw." Using his tail Wave star pionting to the bright red fruit stuck on my sister's claw."But that's from when i was hunting for Some chanomile." Stripepaw struggled to say."I think your lieing." Wavestar's voice achoed among the cats.

"Some thing flashed in my sister's blazing eyes before she lauched her self to Wavestar who was quite Cavepath stopped her "I only said i don't belive you stripepaw no need to be harsh." Wavestar calily stated getting over her shock."No NEED TO be harsh?!NO NEED TO BE HARSH?! YOU JUST ACCUSED ME OF KILLING MY OWN MOTHER!" Stripepaw screamed her fur bristling claws glinted in the sun fangs out and eyes wild.I never seen my sister act like this before she was always calm.I was scared, Goldpaw must have sense my panick Because he intertwined his tail with mine and gave me a smile but i could see the nervousnees in his yes."That's enough stripepaw!For now until the starclan says anthoerwise you are banished from lightclan!"Wavestar yelled Those word seemed to trigger my sister back to her calm self.

"Fine" she muttered "But,Can i least sing one last song in Lightclan." her eyes pleading. "You may if that is your last wish." "NO!" i yeowled "That is not her last wish." i stood infront of my sister and meowed "If she going i'm leaving too!" "Might as well banish them both!" a prissy meow sounded I imentily knew it was Quartzpaw but i ignored her and face my leader."Obsedienpaw please step out of the know we need more warriors if we are to beat cruptedclan." "Just do it sedien" Stripepaw whispered behind me calling me by the name she called me when we're kits. "B-but stripes." i stuttered Stripepaw lifted her head and her eyes were glisting with tears "This is my faith sedien starclan been calling me please i"ve even been getting messages from mother and father." "Stripes." i gasped

"As my last wish for you . . ." Stripes whispred in my ear. "O-okay if thats is your wish." i stuttered tears forming in my eyes. "Thank you."stripe paw smiled then adressed her our leader "May i start singing?" Wavestar nodded "You may." Stripepaw gathered her breathed and started her song.


End file.
